This disclosure is generally directed to a spray head which can be disassembled for cleaning. In particular, disclosed is a spray head which is designed to dispense heated water over a beverage making substance, for example ground coffee, which is located in a beverage making substance holder or funnel of a beverage maker.
Spray heads are used in beverage making equipment to dispense and distribute water to a beverage making substance. These spray heads are attached to a water delivery line generally in an upper housing portion of the beverage maker. Such spray heads are generally enclosed structures with a threaded mounting portion for threaded attachment to and removal from the water delivery line. A portion of the spray head includes one or more holes through which water is dispensed.
One of the problems with currently available spray heads is that they tend to trap particles carried in the water delivered in the water delivery line. Such particles are difficult to quickly remove from the enclosed spray head. Further, depending on the condition of the water, spray heads tend to accumulate mineral deposits from dissolved minerals carried in the water. It can be time consuming to try to remove such mineral deposits from the inside surface of the enclosed spray heads.
Also, currently available spray heads may not provide for broad dispensing of heated water onto a wide surface area of the beverage making substance. The disclosure provides a spray head which can be removed for cleaning and which can disperse water over a wide surface area of the beverage making substance.
The disclosure provides a spray head for dispersing heated water over a wide surface area of beverage making substance.
The disclosure provides a spray head which is removable from the beverage maker to allow for cleaning.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, disclosed is a spray head for use with or in combination with a beverage making apparatus. The spray head receives liquid from a liquid dispensing path of the beverage making apparatus and distributes liquid over a beverage making substance retained in close proximity to the spray head. The spray head includes a body portion having a lip extending generally from a periphery of the body portion. A plurality of holes are formed extending through at least the lip portion. A connector is provided for removably attaching the spray head to the beverage making apparatus. The spray head is removable from the beverage making apparatus for facilitating direct contact cleaning of the surfaces of at least the body of the spray head to remove particles and mineral deposits therefrom.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.